User talk:Skipper falloon
Oops. Sorry. That was me.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 16:05, 26 June 2009 (UTC) help help!!!!!!!! how do you type on this page?? srry i am new Just leave a message on whoever's talk page. And sign with ~~ ~~(without the space) so people will know who put the message there. If you need more help, feel free to contact me or any other users. iFren Can you show me how to fly? 13:40, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Hi, Skipper! Don't worry, I had the same problem when I first joined on here. Here's some help; You can make polls with the following code. You will have to click the edit button on the side of this page to see it. Which is your favorite book? Redwall Mossflower Mattimeo You can contact anyone just by clicking on their 'sig'. For instance, my Pagelink User:Neildown. Feel free to ask other users for help and talk, but be sure that all conversation is clean, as this site forbids anything profane. Also, see the Manual of style for lots of helpful info. Hope I helped a little. Happy late 4th! User:Neildown -- 19:28, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Hello! I see you are new; if you need any help, I would be happy to give some! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 16:28, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Update on ST--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 19:08, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Hello I have never talked to you before but I saw that you had put your name under the Friends category on my page. Nice to meet you. Leave a message on my talk page if you want to be my friend. Please read my essays, fan fiction, and blog posts. After you have read my fan fic, vote on the poll on my page. I hope we become great friends. Bye!--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 03:34, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry I apologize Skipper but you se in this fan fic my Skipper will be stationed at redwall BUT i will put you in a later fan fic, super wheeze eh wot! --Sham De Fflorian Braybuck 04:17, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Hi There! Hi! I think you tried to add yourself to the friends list on my page a while back, but it just came up as ~~~~ holt lutra!! I'd love to be your friend, so could you try re-adding yourself there? I was having problems with the editor (ugg) and so it got deleted :( Hope you're having fun here! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:18, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! :) We have a lot in common! I'm a Christian, I have a hamster (and they're awesome little critters!) and I like the Mistmantle series too! :D Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! :( Oh sorry about that. :( yeah, we had one a few years ago that died. and another that died a week after we got it. :( --Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! 'Tis a cryin' shame about the Redwall movie. But maybe if they see how much we'd like such a movie, it may be taken into actual consideration. Who knows? --Thurrn the Ranger Mossflowerrrrrr! Re:Registration For legal reasons, Wikia requires you to be at least 13 to register. That's probably the issue. -- LordTBT Talk! 18:23, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Stupid Box To keep the "stupid box" from appearing, make sure you don't put a space or indent before the first letter in a new line. Or you'll get this: I'm a Christian too! See? Hi! Thanks for the message I'll put your name on the list right now. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Hiya! hey there, Skip! (can I call you that? :D ) thanks for being my friend and reading my story... I hope to get to know you better! you seem like a pretty cool guy! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 16:54, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Bluestripe the Wild has set up a new Redwall RPG Wiki, here is the adress- http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/Redwall_Wars_Wiki. Check it out! --Thurrn the Ranger Mossflowerrrrrr! thanks to whoever took that stupid box off the top of my page --[[User:Skipper falloon|skipper falloon wassup matey 17:00, 7 August 2009 (UTC) FINALLY!!! I updated Black Rose! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 15:41, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Wassup? Wassup, buddy?--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 22:06, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Update! on Black Rose! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 01:59, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:35, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Update on A Coneslinger's Quest.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:40, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Question: why did you cry when you read "Black Rose?" you dont have to tell me.... I thought I would ask you on your talk page, instead of having you answer on the comment board. :D anyway, I hope that you still like it! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 21:53, 24 August 2009 (UTC) oh............. :D so, its happy tears... good. :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 22:50, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! Can you check out these three fan fics: the Destiny of the Warrior, Three Insane Ones, One Mob, and The Corsair Invasion. Thanks! Umrag the Destroyer 01:36, 25 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Can ya read my fan fiction, mate?--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 02:00, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Nice fan fiction by the way. Update it sometime soon! I'll be lookin' forward to readin' it!--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 02:01, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Fanfic I'd love to, old chap, but I can't do that very well without knowing where it is, wot? Hi Skip! Your fanfic is great! Keep it up!! Keep going!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Alright.... The Kingdom of Darkness has unofficially started!--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Lookit! update on BR! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 22:52, 27 August 2009 (UTC) It was deleted because it was not considered 'Redwall' enough because of the freeways and priuses and stuff. :( I have part of it, but not the last few updates, saved on my computer. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 13:58, September 3, 2009 (UTC) HI! how ya been? I havent seen you around lately.... I updated Black Rose! and I think I will again... like, right now! :D see ya! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 04:43, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Update ACQ.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:50, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Reagarding updates I will be updating every Tuesday night, so look on Wed. to see what I did! I just did, too! :D Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 01:35, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ITS DONE!!!! The Black Rose of Redwall is complete!!!!! (get your tissues out) Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 05:22, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Happy holidays, mate! Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 16:10, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Merry Christmas! --Neildown60px| Takin requests! 01:08, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 17:40, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:56, February 14, 2010 (UTC) warriors of redwall: In desperate need of a skipper Ahoy m' laddie, d'ye care ter join me redwall RP website? Ye can 'ave as many characters as ye want, so here bees the link y'auld stream walloper Warriors Of Redwall --ozz-fox hearken to me! At this redwall RP Warriors Of Redwall 23:06, October 28, 2010 (UTC)